Montre
by RatedAwesome
Summary: The bells toll for many in the village of Montre, but for some death is only another beginning. Vampire. UKUS
1. Prologue: For whom the bells toll

AN: Sitting here in the dark, unable to sleep, this story suddenly came to mind. So I decided to write it down my first vampire fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy it and have an awesome day! Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

The velvety night sky was clear and held thousands of stars, each gazing down from the new moon sky at the world below them. A village, Montre, slept in a valley among the Drake Mountains. The shadowy mountains towered over the village. Cold and unforgiving the harsh wind swept down from the Mountains and into village, howling at the wooden houses. But no one paid it any mind for on that late autumn night no one dared to step outside. Only those whose jobs stretch into such a late hour roamed the streets.

Two men, dressed in all black, slowly made their way down the street. As the passed the stone manor, home to the lord of the land, they gave a small polite bow towards the large house. Unsmiling they continued onwards ready to fulfill their grim job. They approached the large gothic church and swiftly entered.

"Evening, gentlemen" The priest greeted. He stood by the church's alter in his usual black robes. "It's a shame that we here under such grim circumstances, especially on such a beautiful night." The priest turned to face them; his navy eyes were full of sorrow. He tucked a strand of shoulder length brown hair behind his ear as he turned back to what he was doing.

"Yes, Father Laurinaitis," Replied one of the men. He looked around at the empty church. "There's no one here." He observed.

Toris grimly nodded. "He had no family and no one here knew him." The two men moved closer and stood next to the father. Before them was a wooden coffin. A handsome young man with golden hair laid inside. He was very pale but it looked like he once had fair sun kissed skin. The body was clothed in all white and had his hands folded over his chest.

The two men stepped forward and closed the lid of the coffin as the priest said a prayer for the boy's soul. From above they heard the bells start to toll and they knew it was time. They lifted it out and carried it out to a cart that was waiting outside. Sliding the coffin onto the cart they nodded at the priest and grabbed each side of the cart.

Marching down the cobblestone road they headed towards the outskirts of town. Their footsteps echoed as they walked through the silence. Soon they reached the outskirts of the village and continued onwards towards the base of the closest mountain. Turning down a dirt road they reached the black steel gates they were looking for. Above the gates, written in black twisted letters, was: Montre Cemetery. The Cemetery was located far from the village, deep in the forest at the base of the mountain.

"Glad to see you finally arrived with the newest addition to my cemetery." A short man with vivid green eyes leaned against the twisted black fence. He had short blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and wore a long black coat with a white under shirt and a red ribbon around his neck. The man chuckled as the two men jumped as he spoke. They tensed that the grave keeper approached their cart and eyed the coffin. "An ugly looking coffin isn't it? Well no matter. I've found a place for it." He took a step back and motioned for the men to follow him. Hesitantly they did. Full of fear and paranoia they crept through the dead kingdom, glancing at the stone gravestones on their way.

"Was he drained?" The grave keeper asked.

The men glanced at each other. "No... We don't think so."

"Then set it down here." They came to a halt in front of a grey brick building, the grave keeper's home, and next to it was a smaller similar building which was his work place. They set the cart down and nervously glanced around as the grave keeper went inside the smaller shed. He returned with a wooden post with a golden bell attached and some string.

He looked at the tense fearful men and laughed. "There is no need to worry. They dead don't come back to life," His emerald eyes scanned the thick dark trees around the cemetery. "At least not tonight," That did put their minds at ease. Knowing this the grave keeper smiled and headed in the direction of the empty grave. "Follow me, gentlemen."

They walked among the graves and soon reached the empty grave. They worked in silence as they prepared the coffin. While the two men put some robe underneath it to lower it down the grave keeper attached the string to the bell and sipped it into the coffin. He put the post with the bell on it next to the grave, just like some of the other graves in the area. Once everything was ready they slowly lowered the coffin six feet into the ground and started burying it.

Once they were done the grave keeper smiled at the two men. "You may go now. Thank you for your assistance." They nodded, grabbed the cart and walked as fast as they could out of the cemetery. The grave keeper smirked at the fearful men and once they were out of sight he walked back towards his house and made himself a cup of tea.

A few hours before sunrise, he was reading a leather bound book in front of his fireplace while sipping a cup of his favorite tea when he heard it. The soft chime of the golden bell disrupted the silence. Eagerly tossing his book aside he quickly made his way out to the grave yard and found which bell was chiming. It was the bell of his newest addition.

Kneeling on the ground he pounded the palm of his hand against the fresh dirt and put his ear to the ground. "Come on, poppet," He called. "If you can't dig yourself out then you weren't worth our time," The chiming stopped. The grave keeper listened intently and grinned when he heard the sound of scratching and wood splintering. "Come on, come on." He whispered as he cheered the man on. The digging got closer and closer.

The grave keeper got up and stood back as the sound reached the surface. A hand forced it's self out the dirt followed by the head and torso of the buried man. Coughing, exhausted, and confused, the man stopped digging to catch his breath, not even bothering to dig out the other half of his body. The grave keeper smiled down at him. "That's the way, poppet. I knew you could do it."

The man's sky blue eyes warily looked up at the grave keeper. "W-Who are you," he asked. His voice was horse and his throat felt scratchy. "What happened to me?"

"Well my name is Arthur Kirkland and you died, poppet."


	2. First: A Test

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you guys are having an awesome day... or night, depending on when you are reading this. I was so happy with the reaction I got for this story. I wasn't sure about the story because Vampire's are so popular now a days and I wasn't sure if I should have put it in a different setting or not. But I was told, by the reviews, that how I started it was original and cool and I'm really glad because I also enjoyed writing this and it make me happy that you guys want more. So thank you Dolly-Doll-Face, RizafromKeron, and Dreiks for reviewing! Hope you all have an awesome evening!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"I... Died? W-What do you mean I died?!" Alfred started to panic as he processed Arthur's words.

Arthur gave him a sad smile at looked at him with pity. "Yes. You died and you were turned. You're a vampire now, so you might want to get use to it because you will be feeling it soon." Before Alfred could asked what he was going to be feeling his hit him. His senses suddenly spiked. The slightest breeze he felt against his skin. Somewhere in the town someone couldn't sleep and was brewing tea. He could hear the heart beat of the rabbit that was running in the woods near the graveyard. But most of all he noticed the sickening silence that was coming from his chest. He slumped over as the rush of his senses awakening made him dizzy and caused him to become unfocused.

"-et?" Arthur's voice suddenly popped into his head. After a few seconds his senses calmed down as fast as they came.

Staring up at Arthur with unfocused eyes he asked. "W-what?"

"I was asking if your senses have adjusted yet. I shall take that as a yes," Arthur stared at the confused young man before him. "You... might want to remove the rest of your body from that hole. I have some spare clothes waiting for you."

Alfred nodded and started slowly hoisting himself out of the ground. Arthur stood by and watched him struggle slightly annoyed when he noticed the boy was taking his time. His emerald eyes scanned the dark woods surrounding them. "You might want to hurry," he said with a smirk. Alfred glanced up at him with a questionable look. "You never know what kind of things wander through the night," Is eyes sparkled with amusement as Alfred's eyes widened in fear. "I would hate to see you cower in fear."

The young man then shook his head. "I-I'm not afraid of anything!" he stated. He went back to digging himself out but moved faster. Once he was completely out he stood there in his now dirt covered white clothes, staring at the grave keeper.

Arthur smiled warmly at the confused young man and pointed over his shoulder at his house. "Come on, poppet. Let's get you cleaned up." Alfred cautiously followed him through the cold grave yard. As he passed each grave stone he eyes them, wondering how many will come back to the world of the living. He noticed that a few graves in the distance also have a familiar gold bell by their side.

"Some of the people that are buried here with a golden bell... do not wake up." Alfred's eyes shot back to Arthur. He didn't realize that they stopped walking to look at the bell marked graves. The man was looking at the graves with sorrowful eyes. Despite the lack of light Alfred to see the man clearly. He realized how young the man was for a grave keeper, and that he was quite handsome... for being a crazed stranger.

"Sad that they don't turn into a... undead... monster thing?" Alfred asked. He didn't mean to but he couldn't stop the bitter tone from slipping into his voice.

Arthur turned and looked at him with sad eyes and a bitter smile. "No. It's just a shame that they had to die like that."

"Like... what?" Alfred asked but part of him didn't want to know.

Arthur stood there in silence for a moment before shaking his head. "Let's get inside before we talk about this further." He turned back towards the house and continued walking.

The inside of the house was cozy, small but cozy. It was well taken care of and organized. A separate area was blocked off for the kitchen and dining room and on the other side had two arm chairs that stood next to the fire place. A staircase led upstairs to where Alfred assumed Arthur's bedroom was. "Take a seat,"Arthur pointed to one of the chair as he moved towards the staircase. Sitting down Alfred listened to Arthur's footsteps as he marched up upstairs. He soon returned with a fresh change of clothes in hand. "Get changed. Then I'll answer your questions."

Alfred nodded, got up, and quickly changed. The tan shirt and black plants were a bit small on him, but he didn't mind. He looked back at Arthur and saw him bringing over something to drink. "Oh good! I'm thirsty." Alfred smiled as he picked up the cup and sat back down.

Arthur chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Trust me, poppet. This wont quench your thirst."

He raised an eyebrow at Arthur and took a sip of his drink despite his words. The liquid slipped passed his lips and he froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked with a look of concern.

"This is tea." Alfred looked at Arthur like as if that answered any questions.

"Yes. It is tea. Is there something wrong with it?"

"I don't like tea. It's gross."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to Alfred with his own cup. "Oh, grow up. I think you have more pressing matters to worry about."

"Right..." Alfred placed his still full cup down on the side table next to him. "What happened to me," He leaned forward and his sky blue eyes locked with emerald. "You said I... died." his voice cracked slightly as the word rolled off his tongue. He inwardly punched himself for letting his nervousness show.

Arthur eyed the nervous uncomfortable young man before him. Sighing he gently placed down his cup. "Yes you died, Alfred. You were turned and have become a vampire."

"Vampire?! That in the old tales? They aren't real." Alfred denied.

Arthur smirked. "You just dug yourself out of a grave and you want to deny your new existence? You're off to a poor start, poppet."

Alfred's fingers twitched nervously as the thought ran through his mind. Time slipped by as they sat there in a silence that was only disturbed by Arthur sipping his tea. "Alright," Alfred broke the silence as he began to accept Arthur's words. "So... I'm a vampire? The whole, sucking blood, super speed, turning into bats, thing?"

Arthur shook his head. "Yes. Lord Ivan was the one who sired you."

Alfred didn't miss the poison in Arthur's voice when he spoke Ivan's name. "Ivan... When you were telling me to dig through you said: If you can't dig yourself out then you weren't worth our time. Is that who you meant when you said 'our'?" He asked.

Shaking his head Arthur's eyes narrowed into a glare. "No. He is no friend of mine. He is the vampire that has sired all the vampires in the area. He is a cruel and evil being. He-." The sound of the front door opening interrupted his hate filled rant.

The guest was a woman with long pale hair and light purple eyes. She looked young, about Alfred's age, and despite having a beautiful face she looked at them sternly. "Kirkland, brother wants to see the Newborn and is wondering why it's taking so long for you to bring him to the manor."

Arthur's lips twitched into a strained smile. "I was just making sure that he was informed and presentable, Lady Natalia." Alfred's eye's flickered between the two. The tense air was the only thing that was keeping him quiet.

Natalia scoffed. "There is no need for that. He would never look good enough to be in the same room as my darling brother, anyways."

"Hey-!" Alfred stood up and was ready to stand up for himself against the stranger but Arthur's hand on his knee stopped him. He looked at the older man who shook his head. Alfred leaned back in the chair but still scowled at the women.

"Tell Lord Ivan that we will be there soon. We will head out now." Satisfied with Arthur's answer Natalia ignored Alfred and swiftly left the two alone. One the door was quietly closed Arthur sighed and looked towards Alfred. "Lord Ivan's sister, a charmer that one," The sarcasm was thick in his voice. "Let's go before she comes back again. I hate it when they visit." Arthur stood up from his chair, picked up the tea cups, and took them over to the kitchen to be washed. Alfred followed and soon they were out the door.

x

The walk to the Manor was quiet. Arthur stressed to Alfred that it was important for him to not be seen by those who live in the village. After all, his funeral was only a few hours ago and people tend to get a bit unnerved when the dead start walking. Creeping through the shadows of the village Alfred found that what would have been silence if he was human was a symphony of beating hearts all calmly, rhythmically, beating and it sounded like music to him. For a moment he found his mind occupied by thoughts of the hunt but when he manage to regain his thoughts he fell ill and disgusted with himself.

"Here we are," whispered Arthur. Alfred jumped slightly as he was startled out of his thoughts. He looked at Arthur then towards the building he was facing. It was a large four story stone building that seemed out of place in the village. It looked older than any of the buildings and was beautifully built with Gothic architecture. "This is Winter Manor." Arthur stared at it for a long time before scoffing and headed inside.

Alfred followed him and watched as the door were opened for them. He passed two men, well one man and someone who looked like a small boy. They greeted Arthur warmly though they were shaking as if in fear for some reason. Alfred smiled at them as he passed which seemed to put them at ease slightly. Inside the manor the hallways were dimly lit and were decorated with purple carpets and sunflowers. Many pictures decorated the halls and displayed landscape of distance lands. Despite the colors the manor gave off a cold unwelcoming feel. As they walked down the hall Alfred shivered at the atmosphere and tried to put positive thoughts in his head. Sadly each thought seemed to lean towards blood.

When the sound of footsteps halted Alfred glanced up at the man he was following. Arthur stopped in front of a pair of large dark wood doors. Lazily he lifted a fist a lightly tapped on the door. Everything about Arthur's demeanor show that he did not want to step foot into this room. "Enter." Called a voice from the other side of the door. Alfred followed Arthur in and found that this room was better lit than the rest of the manor. He looked curiously around at the high class belongings and admired the beauty of the room.

"Lord Ivan," Alfred's eyes snapped back to Arthur who was addressing a man sitting on a love seat. "I have brought Alfred, the Newborn." Alfred looked over and saw a man, probably in his late twenties, inspecting him with amethyst eyes.

The man had silver hair and a cold smile that sent chills down his spine. Something disturbed him to his very core but he refused to budge. Alfred stared back into the Ivan's eyes and stood his ground. Ivan lifted a black gloved hand and gestured for Alfred to come closer. Alfred was surprised when he found his body moving without his consent. When he got closer Ivan patted the seat of the chair next to the love seat and said. "Sit down," Alfred sat and eyed him cautiously.

"I must say I'm surprised," Ivan stated with an amused smile. "I didn't think that you would be so strong willed. When I first laid eyes on you I thought you would be a weakling. Of course... that doesn't mean you are not one." he added.

Alfred scowled. "I'm stronger than I look." He said without any regard to who he was speaking to. By the door Arthur crossed his arms and eyed the two with unease.

Ivan giggled at Alfred's quick response. "We will see. I'm sure Arthur has told you that I never wanted to turn you. It was his idea to keep you so I expect you to impress me," Alfred glanced over at Arthur who looked away. He couldn't tell from the angle he was at but he could have sworn Arthur was blushing. "So, I have devised a test for you."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the mention of a test. "What kind of test?"

Ivan gave him a false smile and tilted his head slightly. "I want you to feed off a human."

Alfred felt his throat go dry at the thought of feeding, if it was because he was nervous and scared about hunting or thirsty and excited he wasn't sure. "F-feeding. That doesn't seem to bad."

Ivan let out an unnerving laugh. "Kolkolkol. I suppose it wouldn't seem to bad, comrade. But sinking your teething into your prey is easy. The trick is, being able to stop." It was in that moment when Alfred knew he wasn't human any more. In his head he knew that he was suppose to be disgusted by this, to hate the idea but right now, with the heart beats of the villagers in his ears and the thought of blood running through his head. He only felt excitement. Another laugh from Ivan broke him out of his blissful day dream. "I see you are already lost in the thought. But here is the twist, if you can't stop feeding, it proves that you have no control. If you have no control you are a risk and I will kill you." Alfred froze as he stared into Ivan's eyes. He was no longer smiling his false smile and his eyes stared at Alfred coldly. If Alfred fails to meet his expectations, he will die by Ivan's hands.


	3. Second: Dark Whispers

AN: FINALLY! I've been so busy lately. I've been writing this bit by bit but I finally got it done! Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm so glad that this story got such a great reaction. It's a shame that it took me so long to update. But, anyways, This chapter is special. This chapter with give some insight to what's happening. I slightly feel that I'm giving to much away with this chapter but at the same time I have some more secrets about this story that has yet to be told. So, enjoy the story and have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I see you are already lost in the thought. But here is the twist, if you can't stop feeding, it proves that you have no control. If you have no control you are a risk and I will kill you." Alfred froze as he stared into Ivan's eyes. He was no longer smiling his false smile and his eyes stared at Alfred coldly. If Alfred fails to meet his expectations, he will die by Ivan's hands._

* * *

Alfred stared into Ivan's dark eyes. He felt uneasy under the nobleman's gaze. That cold sensation still lingered and Alfred was starting to suspect that Ivan was the cause of it. "I-I don't think I have a choice. I'll take your test." As uncomfortable the man makes him, and despite being nervous about this test, he still feels a tinge of excitement.

Ivan's lips curled into an amused smile as he leaned back into the love seat."Good. You have three hours till sunrise. Pass it by then," He motioned towards the door obviously signaling that Alfred could leave. As if released from a tight bond Alfred suddenly felt his body relax. He gave Ivan a quick nod and started heading towards the door. When Arthur tried to follow Ivan spoke up once more. "Arthur." The two men turned back towards him.

Arthur glared at him. "What is it?" he growled bitterly.

Ivan's smile faded a bit at the tone in Arthur's voice. "You have to stay here. The newborn must do this alone."

"What," Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief. "He was just turned! He can't do it alone and you never sent someone out on this test by themselves!"

Ivan chuckled at Arthur's protests. "Kolkolkol. I didn't say you had a choice. He's heading out alone," He patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat," Arthur slowly made his way over the the spot next to Ivan. His body shook as if trying to resist something pulling at it but failing. Once Arthur sat down at Ivan's side Ivan turned back towards Alfred. "I said you could go." Alfred cast a worried glance at Arthur then continued on his way.

The cool outside air felt warm compared to the atmosphere that Alfred experienced inside the manor. Once again Alfred could here the sound of hearts beating. He twitched slightly. Eagerness... eager for blood, eager to live, eager to succeed, he scanned his surroundings with eyes filled with the strong emotion. His footsteps quiet, he started creeping through the village. Rip, tear, feed. Rip, tear, feed. Rip, tear, feed. Rip, tear, feed. whispers and images flow through his mind. He was alone now. That loneliness was like a key that open a door that should have remained closed. He felt like he was losing his mind. Tossed into a world that was identical to the one he called home yet alien. 'Why am I feeling this now?' he wondered as he glanced from house to house, listening to the life moving inside.

As time passed his hunger grew, the desire was stronger, and he felt like a different person. 'I'm going insane!' he cried to himself but his face remained stoic. He stopped and stared at a plain house a couple blocks from the outskirts of the village. Rip, tear, feed. He couldn't take the hunger and he slowly reached for the handle on the door.

"Hello there," Alfred jumped back from the door and look to his left. It was a girl around his age. She was pretty, soft blonde curls, red lips, and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Her big brown eyes stared at him. "Are you lost, sir?" she asked.

Alfred looked around frantically. "Yes," he replied. His eyes flickered towards her throat. Rip, tear, feed. A noise to his right caught his attention. Someone was standing in the window of the house he was just about to enter. He couldn't feed on her here... but he needed something, now. "I was traveling along the road and got lost. I came into town hoping I could find someone to show me the road to the western side of the valley." he lied. Deep down he was surprised. He always had troubles lying before but now it seems that he has a silver tongue.

"Oh! I thought you didn't look like you were around here. My name is Caroline, by the way... Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned gaze.

Alfred realized that he was twitching slightly and running his tongue along his teeth. "Y-Yes." He quickly answered.

"You must be freezing! You look really pale and you're not wearing much considering how cold the air is. Do you... want to stay the night?" Caroline motioned the the house next to him. The one that Alfred was trying to get into just a few moments ago.

Alfred could hear others moving inside the house. He shook his head. "No. Sorry, but I need to get back home."

"Oh.. I see. Well... It was nice meeting you." Sounding a bit rejected she turned to the door to head inside.

Alfred glanced from her to the door and back. "Could you show me the away," He quickly asked. When she turned to look at him he clarified. "They way... um to the trail heading west."

She glanced around for a moment, pondering the question. Alfred looked around nervously. 'I can't take this anymore. I need to drink.' He could hear people moving around in the houses and he started to wonder... how fast would I have to kill this girl so that she doesn't make a sound. Rip, tear, feed. 'Fucking whispering'. He could hear the pounding of her heart and it was driving him insane. He looked back at the girl and saw that she was still lost in thought. 'Can't you think any faster?' Again he started running his tongue along his teeth. They were starting to throb in pain. Alfred could feel his canines growing sharper as his hunger grew. He needed to feed now and this girl was looking very tasty. Ivan's warning was being pushed to the back of his mind by his cravings and his thoughts started becoming hazy.

Just when he was about to give in a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sure. I wouldn't mind showing you the way." She gave him a bashful smile.

Alfred gave his a fake smile in return. "Thank you. Lead the way." 'Finally,' he thought with relief. 'I'll strike when we are alone... if I can hold out for that long.' He was starting to panic and doubt his self control.

Caroline grinned and started walking down the street. Alfred moved to her side and followed her. "So, I take it you're new here," Alfred nodded. To Caroline he looked exhausted from his journey but in reality he was strained from trying to resist the urge to tear her apart. "Well I take it you don't know the legend of this valley. It's a story that has been passed down for generations. Would you like to hear it while we walk?" She asked curiously.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief. 'Good. A story to distract me from my cravings.' "Sure. I would love to hear it."

Caroline smiled with joy. "Alright. Well they say that many years ago this valley was home to a Wizard. That big manor in town was his home. He lived alone and didn't like it when people invaded his land. Not that many people did. Everyone stayed away from the valley because of the spirits that they say lived in the mountains surrounding it. He lived peacefully, unaware that a group of people out side of the Valley, The Cross, started invading. They feared magic and believed that to protect the people they loved they had to kill the powerful wizard, despite how peaceful he was. So they stormed through the mountains till they found the valley. On top of one of the mountains they made their camp, so that it over looks the whole valley. They still have their camp there. See the small light on top of that mountain," She pointed to the tallest mountain near the end of the valley. Alfred looked over and on top of the dark mountain was a light that stood out in the moonless night. "To this day their camp is there… anyways, among the Cross was a boy, who dreamed of being a hero and doing great things for the people. One night the child decided to go down into the valley himself and face the wizard. With these naive thoughts in his head he marched down towards the valley, armed with a sword that was to big for him." Rip, tear, feed. 'Shut up.' Alfred cursed to himself and gritted his teeth. He could see the edge of the village. The forest wasn't to far away... just a little while longer.

Oblivious to Alfred's irritation Caroline continued. "Sadly after wandering for hours he finally admitted that he was lost. As night fell he started to panic and was weak with hunger. When he stopped to rest under a tree a bear came out of the woods to attack the boy. The boy couldn't stand a chance against the bear but when it was about to attack the wizard came to the boy's rescue. The boy was shocked and tried to attack the wizard. I think he feared that the wizard was going to try to take his soul. There is always rumors floating around that wizards can mess with a person's souls. The wizard didn't mess with his soul. Instead he used his magic to disarm the boy then gave him food. The boy was shocked. He always heard that people with magic were corrupted, evil, but this wizard was nice. When the wizard held out his hand to guide the boy to his home. The boy agreed and took his hand." Alfred nodded when she paused. He didn't want her to think that he wasn't listening but it was getting harder to control himself. 'Just a bit longer...'

"The wizard was kind to the boy and took care of him. After staying the night the wizard led the boy out of the valley. The boy, however, grew fond of the wizard and kept on returning for many years to visit. For those years the wizard always avoided capture and no one from the Cross could figure out where he was hiding. Well, no one but the boy. The boy grew up to be a young man and still visited the wizard constantly. Eventually he was sent with the other hunters to try to find the wizard, but he saw the wizard as a friend. So when they started getting close to finding the wizard he would lead the astray so that they wouldn't find him. After a while though... the other Cross member's grew suspicious." The sadness in her voice caught his attention. He looked over at her and saw her staring ahead with eyes full of pity. Alfred glanced at where she was staring but there was nothing there. They were, however, leaving the town and on the road. So close to the road. Rip, tear, feed! 'Not yet!' He scowled himself. He could feel his hand twitching with eagerness. Alfred could still hear the symphony of heart beats that fills the village. 'I need to get farther away.'

"One day they discovered that he was a traitor and locked him away. They tortured him, day and night. They wouldn't let him sleep and they wouldn't eat or drink until he told them where the wizard was. When the boy stopped visiting the wizard he got worried and snuck into the camp to see him. When the wizard saw then the Cross were doing to the boy he attacked them... but they were ready for him. His power wasn't enough and when he got injured badly he had to flee. The Cross followed the trail of blood back to his home and burned it to the ground. I feel sorry for the wizard. He lost everything. He finally had a friend after such a long time but the Cross not only took him away but they also burned down his home."

Alfred felt some pity and sorrow for the wizard. "That's... horrible." he responded. He glanced around the dark woods. Almost... so close.

Caroline nodded with a sad smile. "Yes... it was. The Cross thought that the wizard died but really he escaped the fire. The wizard was stricken with grief over what happened but his grief was replaced with anger. In his rage he decided to cast one last spell and not just any spell, a summoning. He went into the forest and prepared the ritual. They say that he summoned a horrible demon. He told the demon that if he killed everyone in the camp and saved the boy, he will pledge his soul to the demon. The demon agreed." The mention of the demon made Alfred feel uncomfortable. For some reason it stirred something inside him... an emotion that he couldn't quiet place.

Caroline's voice became bitter as she talked about the demon. "The demon descended upon the camp and slaughtered everyone. The boy was freed during the slaughter and saw what the demon did. The wizard stood there and watched. When he saw that the boy was fine he was relieved but knew that he still had his part of the deal to keep. Once the demon was finished he bit into the wizards neck and drained him of his blood, then replaced it with his own. The wizard was turned into a creature, a new being of darkness. They say that, that was the first vampire. The boy was out raged at this. He didn't want to see this happened to his friend. So he picked up his blade and charged at the demon. The boy didn't stand a chance. He struck down the boy and plunged his hand through his chest. The wizard, who was laying on the ground, weak from the blood, screamed at the demon, saying that he didn't keep up his end of the deal."

"The demon smiled cruelly and said: "You told me to save him and I did. It's his fault that he attacked me." The wizard dragged himself over to the boy. With the last of his fading magic he took the boys soul into his hands and sent it away to be born anew somewhere. He didn't know when or where but he was happy to know that his soul wouldn't die there and that he would have another chance." She looked up at Alfred and smiled. They were now in the woods and a comfortable enough distance away from the village. Rip, tear, feed. "They say that when he sent the boy's soul away, the soul was filled with rage and darkness. Some day he will return to the valley for revenge. Against the Cross, who tortured him, or the vampiric blood that stole his friend's soul, no one knows."

"That's an amazing story." Alfred smiled at her. The smile wasn't to express his love for the story. Rip, tear, feed.

"Yes. It is...," She glanced at the trail they were standing next to. "Well here's the trail. It was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"No... The pleasure was all mine." With lightning speed he grabbed the woman. His fist fill of golden hair he forced her head back and sunk his fangs into her pale neck. She tried to push him away but Alfred was like a rock. He didn't even register the hands pounding against him. When she tried to scream only a choking noise escaped from her lips.

Alfred never felt this good before. It was the best thing he ever tasted. The thick red liquid trickled from her neck and down his throat. It was an unnatural, indescribable flavor but was better than any drug. Caroline grew weaker from the blood loss. With her no longer struggling Alfred held her closer so that he could sink her teeth deeper into her throat. As he drank more his mind became foggy with his lust for blood. His eyes were dark and his only focus became his meal. As the blood ran down his throat his mind became lost... and so did his control.


	4. Third: Red eyes

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the great reviews! Here is the next chapter to solve that cliffhanger I left off on but first I must say: WOW! I've been working on some of my other stories and I decided to look at each story and see what I should update next. That's when I saw that Montre had 31 followers! That is about twice as much as any of my other stories! The closest one is New World Rises which has 19 followers. So thank you for making this the most followed story that I have so far. It made my day! You guys are amazing and I look forward to writing more chapters for Montre. Thanks again and I hope you have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

_Previously: Alfred never felt this good before. It was the best thing he ever tasted. The thick red liquid trickled from her neck and down his throat. It was an unnatural, indescribable flavor but was better than any drug. Caroline grew weaker from the blood loss. With her no longer struggling Alfred held her closer so that he could sink her teeth deeper into her throat. As he drank more his mind became foggy with his lust for blood. His eyes were dark and his only focus became his meal. As the blood ran down his throat his mind became lost... and so did his control._

* * *

Alfred gripped the woman tighter. His nails were digging into her flesh. Forgetting himself, he continues to drink from his poor victim, unaware of his surroundings. The girl was limp in his arms and just on the brink of death. He was just about to finish her when suddenly something hit him and caused him to fly through the air. His back smashed into a tree and the force of the impact forced all the air out of his lungs. After he slid down he tree he laid there coughing and gasping for breath. Alfred looked up to see what hit him only to look into a pair of blood red eyes. A beast stood between him and the girl. A giant wolf-man creature that glared down at him. Its dark grey, mangy fur stuck up in different directions.

It was twice Alfred's height and growled at him. Alfred looked at it in shock and fear. "W-What are-." Alfred muttered but his question was cut off when the beast let out a loud ear shattering howl and charged at him once more. From Alfred's position he only had time to lift his arms to defend himself before the beast. Its large heavy hand came in contact with Alfred's side and sent him flying once more. His body fell to the ground and skidded to a stop. Alfred quickly scrambled to stand up again just in time to see it charging the beast at him once more. Alfred lunged to the side and turned to face it once more. Wood splinters hit him in the face as the beast's claws sliced deep groves into a near by tree.

Turning to face Alfred it let out a low growl and prepared to charge once more. Knowing that he couldn't out run the beast he got ready for a counter attack. When the monster lunged at him he stepped to the side and swiped at the monster's face. He slid to a stop and turned to look at the beast. The creature turned and Alfred could tell that he barely drew blood.

Fear once more gripped Alfred. 'It's going to kill me'. With that thought in his head he panicked and started to run away. Sadly, as he already knew, he wasn't strong enough to out run the beast. The creature caught up to him in seconds and grabbed his leg. Alfred struggled against its grip but it seemed to have no effect against the beast. The beast pulled Alfred closer bared its large fangs at him. It seemed to grin at Alfred laid there paralyzed in fear.

It moved forward ready to strike the final blow when suddenly another howl broke through the night. The beast halted and looked up towards the sky. With its grip lessened Alfred kicked it's hand away and scrambled to get some distance between them. It paid no heed to him as he freed himself. Instead the beast howled back at the sky. Silence followed and it stared up at the sky, waiting. After a few moments of deafening silence another howl sounded through the night and the giant grey beast spared Alfred one last glance before getting on all fours and running, faster than the human eye can see, into the woods and out of sight.

Alfred nervously watched the trees to see if the beast would return but after seeing no signs of its angry red eyes Alfred relaxed. His peaceful state didn't last long when he saw the body of Caroline.

"... oh god..." He scrambled to his feet and ran over towards Caroline. "Oh god no," He sunk to his knees and gently lifted the body. "God, Caroline, I'm so sorry," Tears started making his vision fuzzy and soon they started streaming down his cheeks. Despair filled his heart as he held her close. "Please... I'm sorry." He sobbed.

Alfred sat their on the ground holding her body close, praying for forgiveness. Lub-dub. The faint sound of a heart beat reached Alfred's ears. His blue eyes widened in surprise and he pressed his ear against her chest. She was barely alive. Lifting her up into his arms bridal-style he ran off at super human speed through the woods and back to the village. Quickly he found the sigh indicating where the doctor is and knocked on the door. Once he heard someone coming to answer he placed the woman down in front of the door and ran away before anyone could see him.

Arthur drummed his fingers against the table has he waited for Alfred. The reflection of the lone candle that was on the table flickered in his worry filled eyes. Suddenly, not even bothering to hold back his unnatural speed, he made his way towards the door and opened it, revealing an exhausted Alfred.

"Alfred," He stepped aside and let the young man in. Alfred stumbled towards the chair and collapsed in it. "What happened do you pass the test," He glanced at Alfred's side and saw that his close were torn apart. "What happened to you, poppet?" Arthur quickly made is way over to the boy and knelt down at his side to examine the wound.

Alfred quickly explained what he saw as Arthur examined the scratches. Once his tale was done Arthur nodded grimly. "A Werebeast."

"A Werebeast? What do you mean?" Alfred looked at Arthur as the man moved from kneeling on the floor to sitting in the chair opposite of him.

Arthur sighed as he settled into the chair. "A Werebeast. They wander the woods around Monte. The beast the you encountered was a Werewolf. Your lucky it didn't maul you to death. Being such a young vampire you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"It just attacked me out of no where... I... If it didn't attack me... I would have drained and killed her." Alfred added with a strained voice.

"Then consider yourself lucky. You didn't die and you passed your test. I suggest when you go tell Ivan about how you passed your test you leave out that part. He wont count it if you were interrupted." They sat in a tense silence. The sound of a chair scrapping as Arthur got up to make them some tea was the only sound that Alfred was able to hear. The night outside of the house was silent and still.

"Why," Alfred asked. "Why did it attack me suddenly? It just came out of no where."

"The Werebeasts hate vampires," As Arthur came back to the table, cups of tea in hand, he saw the questioning look in Alfred's eyes. He sighed and sat down in his chair. "The Werebeasts were once vampires like us. All turned by Ivan and they served him, but they hated their existence. They hated feeding off of others and having to hurt people to survive. So they decided to try to look for something that doesn't exist. The cure. There has always been rumors that there is a cure but no one knows it. Ivan found out what they were doing and punished them."

"Punish them? What else could he possibly do?"

"He changed them. Ivan has control of our existence and he used that connection to change those who went against them. He turned them into monsters and every time they turn to their beast forms they experience a great pain as each part of their body breaks and rearranges. Ivan said that their ugly forms reflects their "sin" of betrayal," Arthur scoffed. "The Werebeasts hate vampires and try to kill us when they have the chance. Ivan still has some control over them which keeps them way from the village but any change they get they kill any vampire that is loyal to Ivan."

"Loyal to him," Alfred glared. "I hate him! I would kill him myself!"

"But you can't," Alfred scowled at Arthur as he pointed out this face. "You are not strong enough... no one is." Alfred's eyes softened as he heard the despair the filled Arthur's voice.

"Arthur..."

"Get some rest. When the sun is about to rise. Once it sets again we will head over to the manor." Arthur said as he finished his tea.

"Why we have to wait for the sun to set again?" Alfred asked curiously.

"If you want to burn you self to death feel free to step out into the sun." Arthur stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

"...oh."

After the sun slipped down bellow the horizon once more. Alfred and Arthur silently prepared to headed out once more for the manor. Making sure that they were not seen they slipped through the village. For a moment Alfred wondered if he could stop by to see if Caroline was alright but then he decided to wait. He could see her on her way back.

Once they reached the manor they were greeted and lead inside. It was just as cold and tense as Alfred remembered and once again he felt that same heavy atmosphere despite the colorful halls. The man that was guiding them stopped in front of the same door and opened for them. Ivan was sitting in the same spot as he was last time but Alfred's eyes did not focus on him. Instead the fell on the corpse that laid by his side.

"Caroline..." He whispered.

"Hm... yes," Ivan smiled at him. "I had someone watch you while you were in the village. We had to dispose of the evidence but I didn't trust you to do it yourself."

Alfred's fist clenched at his sides. He was just about to lunge at Ivan when Arthur grabbed his arm. He looked towards Arthur and saw the man giving him a warning look. Frustrated, Alfred took a deep breath to try to relax himself.

Ivan gave an amused chuckle before flashing a creepy toothy grin. "Not tell me. How did it go," As Alfred told him what happened, but leaving out the part about the Werebeast, Ivan's expression did not change. Once Alfred was done Ivan nodded. "Hm... That went better that I suspected. I suppose you can live for now, but if you make a mistake I will not hesitate to kill you."

With a grim nod Alfred turned to leave along with Arthur. "Oh, and Alfred," Alfred froze and slowly turned to look back at Ivan who smirked at him. "Next time, if they see your face you have to kill them. Or bring them back here, if you don't have the guts."

Alfred gritted his teeth at Ivan's words. "I'll keep that in mind." Quickly he made his way from the manor and back to the house, desperately trying to control his bubbling anger.

* * *

AN: Alright! I'm not sure if I need this but I think I should have a little not here about the Werebeasts, especially sense this will probably not be mentioned in the story and if it does (or if they appear) it wont be a really detailed explanation. Now I know that a Werewolf and Vampire rivalry is very common these days but this is something that I have been thinking of for quite a while and I do like to put my own spin on things... if I can. If you notice I use the work Werebeasts and not Werewolf. That is because Ivan actually doesn't have a permanent form that he turns his victims into. Though wolf is the most common he has actually turned people into Weresnakes, Boars, cats, and other animals of his choosing. He prefers the wolf though because he thinks that those who betray him are no better than a dog. Just thought you should know.


	5. Fourth: The enemy

AN: Good morning, everyone. Hope you all are having an awesome day! Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! I'm glad that you guys are showing your support for the story and are enjoying it! Here is the fifth chapter of Monte. It is shorter than I had planned and I thought about adding more but I thought I would leave it as is. Hope you enjoy it and have an awesome a day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

"Step, swing, back, swing, side swap, block, swing." The drill instructor shouted each command to the rows of Cross initiates, who quickly acted on each command. The camp was buzzing with soldiers, all wearing the familiar black and silver uniforms with Thorned Cross on the upper part of their right arm. It was placed on top on the highest mountain in the valley and was placed on the edge of a cliff. The morning that had greeted the camp was crisp and the air held a chill. The leaves still held the green of summer but soon they will change with the coming fall.

The city of tents shook lightly as a wind swept through and down into the valley. A man stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the valley. When the wind blew by him he shivered and held his coat around him for warmth. His calculating blue eyes scanned the valley as if he was trying to discover a hidden secret. Though the wind was harsh it failed to mess up his slicked back hair.

"Cold out isn't it?" spoke a voice. He turned and saw a white haired man with red eyes grinning at him.

He nodded and looked back to the valley. "Yes... and that means longer nights. Summer kept the vampires at bay because of how long the days are but with winter approaching they will become more active."

"I think they might already have become active." The white haired man went over to the others side. "I met a Newborn last night, Ludwig. I met him while I was... prowling around." He smirked at his own joke while Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him.

"A Newborn? Usually Newborns do not appear until winter. Are you sure, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm sure. He had the stench on him. The smell of fading human life. Life fading into frost and blood... and black." Gilbert stared out into the valley in thought.

"You seem uneasy. Usually you are so confidant. What happened?" Ludwig looked at his older brother with concern.

Gilbert shrugged. "I am not sure. Something seemed off about him. Looking at him made me feel uneasy. Like as if something was going to happen. Maybe I'm just over thinking things."

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I was called back before I was able to. At least I kept him from killing his first victim," Gilbert sighed then smiled at his brother. "So, how's the new recruits?"

At the mention of the new recruits Ludwig let out an exhausted and agitated sigh. "They are doing... fine. Some have never held a sword before, which has it's own benefits because that means that we can train them in our own style with out previous training getting in the way. Some are arrogant and remind me of you." he added with a scowl.

"So you mean that they are completely awesome?" Gilbert grinned.

"No. I mean that they seem to think that they are already able to fight Vampires with the small amount of training they have."

Gilbert shrugged. "Well I'm sure you can whip them into shape. After all some of the men here call you the 'Demon Commander' because of how tough your drills are." He snickered at the nickname but Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I'm hard on them for their own good. They are not like you, Gilbert. You and the other Therians can take on a Vampire but these recruits are just kids. You seem to forget that." Ludwig scolded.

Sighing Gilbert gave his brother an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was making a joke about it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine for them as long as they stick with their training."

Ludwig and Gilbert stood there in silence, watching the valley bellow, before finally turning back towards the camp. "Any news from the Sanctum?" Gilbert asked. As they walked through the camp Cross members stepped aside and saluted them by putting their right fist over their heart.

"Nothing new. Wizardry continues to be a problem in the Northlands and the southern base continues to have problems with rouge Therians."

"Lucky bastards. They get the easy jobs while we are stuck fighting Vampires and a being we cant quite identify as their leader." Gilbert pouted.

"Are you saying that you can't handle it?" Ludwig smiled slightly at his brother.

"As if! I can handle anything that those vampires can throw at me," Gilbert defended himself. "I am awesome, after all." A sudden collision into his side cause Gilbert to nearly fall over.

"S-Sorry," Exclaimed a soft voice. Looking down Gilbert saw a young boy, about nineteen, with pale wheat colored hair and deep purple eyes. He had a single long curl and glasses which were almost falling off from bumping into Gilbert. Gilbert froze when he saw him. The kid looked like the Newborn he ran into last night. After staring at him Gilbert realized that even though the young man looked like the Newborn there were some slight differences and had a different sent. The young man straightened his glasses he quickly saluted his superiors. "Sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention."

" Where are you heading to in such a hurry?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm heading to the Quartermaster, sir."

"What's your name, kid?" Gilbert smiled as he asked the question.

"My name is Matthew, sir." Matthew looked nervously at the commanders.

"You are dismissed. Watch where you are going from now on." Ludwig stated. Matthew nodded and ran off.

Once he was gone Gilbert looked at Ludwig. "He looks like that Newborn I ran into."

"I see. Well I will inform the squad leaders that there are already Newborns being sighted. I take it you will inform the other Therians," Gilbert nodded. They both came to a stop outside of the command tent. "Hopefully this doesn't mean that they will be more active this year. We are already short on soldiers and haven't received reinforcements from the Sanctum."

"Don't worry about it, West. If push comes to shove you can always use us Therians." Gilbert grinned mischievously.

"Either way, if they are going to start this early then we need to make a move quickly."

"Right," Gilbert nodded. "I'll send out some scouts. Once they return I'm sure we can think up a plan." Ludwig agreed and headed inside to meet with his squad leaders.

* * *

AN:

Therians- I've decided to call the Werebeasts Therians. Now there is a group that works for the Cross and are mostly assigned to hunting vampires. There are some rouge Therians that fight against the Cross and answer to no one. The origin of the Therians, as I mentioned previously, can be traced back to Ivan, but a Therian can turn someone and they are called Blooded Therians. A Blooded Therian has less strength and less control over their transformations. The transformation is very painful and can cause injury if rushed. Luckily, Therians are fast healers.

Sanctum- The Sanctum, if you haven't guessed it, is the Cross's main headquarters. The Cross's leader, the Head General, lives there.

Thorned Cross- I was not sure how to describe the symbol. It's the crest of the Cross organization. I do have it as the cover for this story.


End file.
